The Slayer of Ipswich
by TsukiNamida
Summary: There's a slayer in Ipswich, and the Son's are about to find out thanks to the return of the fifth. They'll realize they're not the only one's that are speacial, though whether that's good or bad is still out on debate. Suck at summaries. Read please.
1. Full Moon Howling

Hello people! I know, I should be writing my other two stories but...THIS WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! T-T It's being a meanie! So yup, I just gave up and wrote it down. Hope you'll enjoy it. And here are something's to know.

1) Take's place after Chosen in buffyverse.

2) Will start before the movie, but I will most likely continue after it.

3) Yes. It's an OC.

I know having an OC is mostly frowned upon, but...Well, she's a slayer. So she's not **all** that powerful. Give it a shot ok?

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, except my OC's. They're mine! You no take! XP

Read, enjoy ((hopefully)), and review:)

_

* * *

_

_A slayer, only one may be alive at a time, any other potential's will remain dormant until the current chosen is killed, then a new one shall be called. It is a gift, a curse; a double edged sword that will not only destroy the enemy, but may also destroy the wielder. A while ago, that rule was broken, the chains holding back the power that could rightfully belong to any worthy of it shattered. Now there are many, most willing to fight the forces of darkness. But before any of this happened, something unexpected occurred, something that no one new off... _

_A new slayer was called._

A girl with dark hair sat cross legged on the grass, her eyes were closed as she sat listening to the night forest. She breathed in the fresh air, held it for a few seconds, and then exhaled. She did it a few more times, until she was completely serene. A small smile made its way onto her pale features, she was at peace, and she was one.

A howl rang out.

She sighed, her moment of peace shattered. Slowly her eyes opened to reveal pools of cobalt blue. She turned to look at the gun lying beside her. Her blue eyes scanned the area as another howl rang out, closer this time. She frowned as her slender fingers gripped it.

Slowly she stood, her eyes never leaving the area from where the howling came. She stood absolutely still, her senses on high alert.

It was dead quiet.

Dead being the operative word.

A branch snapped and she made a one eighty, her finger on the trigger, as a huge beast jumped from she shrubbery. Quickly she squeezed the trigger while jumping to the side, the beast's claws having missed her barely by inches.

She rolled as she shot once more, this time making contact with her target. A growl escaped it, saliva dripping from its mouth. She made a face as she quickly ran, it following her. She saw a low branch not to far away and a plan formed.

Quickly she sped up as she reached it and jumped, her hands gripping it and swinging herself around as the beast ran past her. She jumped off it, landing in a low crouch. Quickly, before it could register what she had done, she shot twice more.

It whimpered as she sighed, ready to shoot in case it wasn't ready to go down. Relief flooded through her when she saw it shake once, then fall to the ground knocked cold.

She stared at it, blowing a strand of hair away from her face, "You know Alec, its times like these I wonder why I keep you around." She grumbled some more as she bent by it, making sure it was out cold. It was. Quickly she picked it up, groaning, "And you've gained weight!" she complained making her way through the forest.

She sighed as no one answered back. "Yeah huh, Leon had to go to swim practice huh. Damn him for leaving me with you. Did he forget what tonight was?!" she vented, looking up at the night sky. There, she saw the beautiful full moon, shining in all its glory. She grumbled some more, the tree's starting to thin a bit.

Soon she was walking down a rugged road, making her way to a small house, well, one might consider it a small mansion. She walked past the black iron gates and down the driveway as it turned to pavement. Soon she made it to the front door and laid down the beast.

"Yo! Open up!" she said pounding on the door. She growled after a few more minutes of pounding, "You'd think they'd be happy I brought back their mutt…" The door opened and she put on a smile, "Good evening Mrs. Kale!"

A woman stood there, giving her a disapproving look. She smiled sheepishly, "I've brought back Alec. Seems he escaped again. I think I might have to check out his holding pen." She said making her way inside, as two men came and barely managed to carry 'Alec'.

"Thank you Rayne." She said, though a bit forced.

She smiled, "No prob. Mrs. K." she said as she followed the men into the kitchen and through a door down into the attic. There she found a section of it barred of. The men heaved the animal into the cage and proceeded to quickly lock it. She chuckled at their fear and quickly inspected the cell.

"Ah. I see." She mumbled to herself as she saw where he had bitten through the wall and escaped out through the backyard. She frowned a little as she got to work.

After a long while, the patch was fixed and good as new. She yawned as she saw it getting light outside. '_Not much time left till dawn. Might as well wait up for him.'_ She thought stretching before grabbing a nearby chair and sitting down to wait.

Not even an hour later she heard a growl and she turned. She saw the dog like animal change before her eyes into a handsome young man with sandy brown hair. She giggled a little at the lost look he had as he sat up. She opened the door and threw him a towel, which he caught without even turning to her. Quickly he wrapped it around his mid section before turning his chocolate eyes to her.

He smiled, "Hey beautiful, come to see my waking huh?" he asked as he walked out, "Couldn't wait to see a piece of this huh?" He went to a drawer and pulled out some boxers, quickly putting them on.

She rolled her eyes, "Alec, you're an ass. That alone puts you out of my league. Why do you bother?"

He smirked, "Yet you waited for me. What, hoping to catch a glimpse of me in my birthday suit?"

At this the girl felt herself grow hot, her face burning, "Oh shut up!" she responded smacking him.

He smirked but said nothing walking out into the kitchen. He got a plate of pancakes that the cook was making and promptly gobbled them down. The girl rolled her eyes before grabbing a plate herself, "Thanks Anna." She told the cook before gobbling hers down, though with more manners than Alec.

After a while, Alec came out of his room, fully dressed in jeans and a black shirt.

"So Rainy, where to?" he asked smirking at the glare he got from using his pet name for her.

"To Leon's duh. I still have to scold him." She said, her voice deathly calm.

He winced, "I feel for him. Really I do," he smirked, "Poor him, gaining the wrath of a slayer." He mock sighed, "What ever did he do?"

"Besides leaving me with you? Especially when you finally turn into what you really are; an animal." She said smirking, "Glad to know you're not afraid to show how you truly look, though I wouldn't suggest showing that to the girls. Might send then running."

He glared as she stuck out her tongue before yawning.

"But that'll hafta to wait. I'm tired."

Alec pouted, "You're gonna leave me all by my lonesome?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"Why yes, and if it were up to me, I'd leave you a eunuch so you wouldn't break any more hearts." She said very close to him. His eyes widened at her evil smirk.

He clutched his area, "You're evil!"

She smirked, "Why yes, yes I am. And you love it." She said, giving him a look that said not to deny it.

"Eh, so what? I think it's hot. I mean come on…Think of all the hot kinky s-" he never got to finish his sentence, for at that exact moment he lost his voice.

Rayne found herself laughing hysterically at the look on his face, which was followed by a flash. She heard a small chuckle from behind her and she turned to meet green eyes. The man had long shoulder length black hair, and he held up a digital camera. Her eyes widened at the picture, which showed Alec with that expression. That sent her into another fit of laughter, all at Alec's expense of course.

He glared at the new arrival, giving him an accusing look. They guy's face held no emotion, but his eyes showed amusement.

After her laughter subsided, she turned to the man, "Leon!" she said hugging him, before smacking him hard on the head, "You little witch! You left me alone to hunt the mutt!" she said pouting.

He just shrugged, making her sigh, "Alright you two. I'm out, too tired." She said shaking off another yawn.

"You could just spend the day at my place." Said Alec, who had finally regained his voice.

"And risk getting your mother's wrath? I think not. Nah, I'll just go home." She said smiling, though it did not reach her eyes.

Leon sighed, "My place is open as well." He offered.

She gave them a look, "I said I'm fine." She smiled this time reaching her eyes, "Now don't both of you go and start making out alright? Remember, that could lead to STD's." she smirked at the horrified look Alec got.

Leon just rolled his eyes.

"Well, later!" she said waving, walking away.

"Hold up!" Alec said.

"What?"

"Tonight! There's a rave being held. Most of Spencer is going to celebrate the end of summer and drown out the sorrow of the new school year."

"Hmm…That'll mean they'll will most likely attend to get a free meal."

"So you're going then, right?"

"Have to."

"Cool, we'll be there too."

"Fine, but be on guard. Don't forget to go armed."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Got get some rest Ray."

She waved to both goodbye before leaving. Soon she made it to an old fashioned two story house, she walked in, the house eerily quiet.

She sighed, but thought nothing of it. Quickly she made her way to her room, changing into some sweats and a shirt. She got under the warm covers and grabbed a framed picture by her side table.

There she saw a happy couple, a man with dark hair and warm brown eyes. The woman had light hair, and sharp blue eyes. She smiled at the picture, "Night mom, night dad." She said kissing each of them, "Hope you're happy up there." Gently she placed it back where it went, before falling into a deep sleep.

_This new slayer was called when the old one died. A watcher should have been sent to train her, but how could they have known the slayer had died if she alone did not? Now, years have passed, there are many yet she still is unknown to them, though those forces of darkness that reside near her know not to test her. Yet a new evil will rise, and it does not know of what a slayer is or what she can do._

_That is, until now._

* * *

Haha! How was it? Please review, whether it be bad or good. I want to know so can make it better. Review and you'll get cookies! Lots and lots of cookies! ;)

I already have a couple of plot bunnies, and from what I can tell, there shall be drama. Lots of it. Hehe, along with Chase doing some very evil things. -grins- Oh yea, he shall be ubberly evil! XDDD


	2. Flying Hummer? I want one!

Yay! An update! Ha:) I just watched The Covenant again and yea! I started typing this right afterwards. So yup yup! Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Reviews!

Iwillalwaysbeyoursinmyheart: Thanks! Here it is!

FaithfulELF: Ehehe. Sorry! I'm in love with that name, have been for the longest. And Rayne is also the name of my RP character so yea…And this was originally an RP in my head to make work go by faster. So that's the reason for the name. I hope it won't discourage you from reading it though. :)

ShadowWolfDagger: Thank you! Yay! Someone wants to know more about the OC's! Hehe!

Supernatural GilmoreGirls: Here ya go:)

* * *

_The party has commenced, what chaos will it bring along with it? What will happen? More importantly, what will be discovered?_

Rayne groaned, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing jeans and a halter top with a jacket. She sighed, she didn't think she looked remotely sexy, how was she supposed to draw in the bloodsuckers? She growled a little at her lack of beauty before sighing in defeat.

"Screw this." She grumbled and just got down to putting on a bit of make-up. Well, what little she knew to put on. She wasn't much for it, seeing as she never really had anyone to teach her how to put it on. She sighed. Why was she doing this again?

Oh right, vamps.

She grumbled some, grabbing a bag that held her stake, quickly she double checked everything before taking a deep breath, "Relax, it's just a party. You've been to them hundreds of times. Just go in, scout, bait, leave, then stake." Her grip on her bag tightened, "Then why do I have a bad feeling about tonight?" she asked the empty room.

She sighed as she heard a honk. Quickly she grabbed her keys then walked out locking the door. She turned and saw Alec in his blue mini cooper, the one she's always loved. She walked up to it to see Leon was already in the back. Smiling, she got in, "Hey Alec, Leon."

"My Ray, you look sexy as usual."

"Hey."

She rolled her eyes; can you guess which one said which?

"Alec, just drive mmk?"

He pouted then smirked, "Yes ma'am! I love a woman who can be in charged!"

She rolled her eyes as he began the drive towards the rave.

Rayne looked at the scenery as it passed, the forest covered in darkness. She looked up at the night sky, "Aren't you glad it's not the time of the month Alec?"

He grumbled a little but kept quiet, making her smirk.

After a while he went of the road and into the forest, he reached a secluded area before stopping, parking. They got out and quickly made it to where what appeared to be the whole student body was partying.

"Remember boys, keep alert, find them and stake them."

"Gee, what, no fun?"

"Nope."

"Slave driver."

"Yes. Now work slave!"

He just grumbled before walking off. She chuckled turning to Leon, "Twenty bucks says he'll get two of the female ones alone."

He got an amused glint in his eyes, "Now I'm not about to bet against you. You always win those."

She got a cheeky grin before turning around. She saw one, clinging to Aaron. She debated whether or not to follow when she saw him leading her to the forest. '_He's an arse, but I'm not about to let him die._' She remembered when he had hit on her and ended up calling her a freak along with a few more colorful words, '_On second thought…_'

She was already following.

She quickly caught up to them, when she saw the vamp wasn't holding onto him she grabbed her arm and slammed her away. Aaron, having been walking a bit farther, kept going not realizing she wasn't following him.

The vamp turned to her, glaring at her because her meal had been taken. Rayne just rolled her eyes as the vamp lunged at her, which she promptly side stepped before taking out her stake and staking her from behind. She blew her hair away from her face, "Too easy." She heard growls from behind and turned to see a handful of them. She smiled sheepishly, "Shouldn't have said that."

"Slayer…" said the apparent leader.

"Yes?"

"Tonight you die!"

"Heard that before. They were all talk."

He growled, then smirked, "Your friends will die first. I've sent a few after them."

"Ok. Leon, not so worried about. Alec on the other…If it has a pair of breasts and long legs…Well I might be a little worried about him…"

He smirked as two female vamps came, each holding onto Alec's arms. He gave her a sheepish grin, "They're hot vampires?"

She glared at him and was about to scold him when she heard it, sirens, "Crud! The cops!"

The vampires didn't react. '_Right…They're dead, who cares if they get a permanent record._' She thought, looking past the vamps into a tree, smirking she turned to the leader, "Leave, or you'll be dust."

He got a cocky grin, "No. We've got you right where we wa-" Him and along with some nearby vamps, turned to dust. She smirked as the others growled in surprise, staring at the now dissolving ball of light. She smirked, seeing as the odds were in her favor again. She grinned, weren't they always?

She chuckled at the twin shocked expressions of the two female vamps from Alec shaking them off, stepping forward, stake's coming out from underneath his long-sleeved shirt, staking them.

"What? Did you honestly think I would be interested in you?" he said in a disgusted tone to the rest of the female vamps as Rayne began to count how many there were.

"5 of them. You can take those two," she looked at the two remaining male vamps, "I'll take the others," she said referring to the females.

Alec scowled, "Why do I get the guys?!" She gave him a look that made him roll his eyes, "Fine. But you owe me."

Suddenly they were off, Rayne attacking the female's while Alec lazily waited for the men to attack, "What? You gonna wait till new years or are you gonna attack me?"

He didn't have to tell them twice.

Within a matter of minutes they were all dust. Rayne cracked her neck, smiling as she heard a car pull up. A window rolled down, "Get in." They didn't have to be told twice. Alec grumbled something about it being his car as he got into the back while Rayne just took the passenger seat. As soon as the door closed they were off.

"You put on illegal upgrades didn't you Alec." It wasn't a question.

He just grinned sheepishly at Leon as he accelerated. Rayne blinked, "What, car parts can be illegal?" she asked lost. Leon nodded and she frowned, "Ok…Whatever." Sirens roared behind them, "Ah shit! Like my record isn't already bad enough!"

"Don't worry, I'll loose them." Leon reassured her, making her smile.

Alec pretended to gag, "Will you two love birds stop flirting?! Just drive! You better hope they don't get my plates!" he somewhat hissed, making Rayne giggle. He gave her a heated glare before turning back to looking at the police, "Make a right."

Leon's eyes held realization as a small grin made its way onto his features, "I get you." He said, making Rayne get very lost until she saw where they were heading. She got a worried look, making Leon say, "Don't worry, we won't go over. I'm staying away from it, ok?" With her nod, he kept driving.

Soon they were riding through the edge, Rayne gulping whenever they got to close for comfort. The cops had seized to go after them, so Leon was going at a relaxed pace.

That's when they saw it.

Right before their very eyes a hummer drove about fifteen feet past them, and into the cliff below. A cop car pulled up a few seconds later. They all stared in shock, thinking those who had gone over were gone. Rayne swallowed hard, "T-that…that sucks." She voiced their thoughts, "To die from going over a stupid cliff…"

After a few moments, there was a loud thump making Rayne's head snap towards the noise. There, was the hummer, behind the cop car. She could see that there were apparently four guys in there. At least, it appeared that way.

"How…?" Asked Alec, confusion evident.

The guys just laughed before driving off. The cops, who had gotten out in order to look for the hummer, just stared in shock. They turned to look at each other and one mouthed something. The other looked straight at them, making both Alec and Rayne groan simultaneously, "Busted." They both slumped down, Rayne's eyes closed, banging her head on her seat while Alec held his head in his hands, pondering what his mother would do to him this time.

When no yells about what they were doing there came, Rayne's eyes opened to see them talking to each other. She turned to look at Leon, who had a concentrated expression. It was starting to show exhaustion, "I can't keep it up forever. Quick Ray, drive." He said, climbing on over to the back seat. She didn't have to be told twice.

Once they were a safe distance, Leon let out a relieved sigh, "Thank goodness! I didn't think I'd be able to hold it for much longer."

"Good thing too, it would've been a pain to have to explain to my mom."

"No it wouldn't have, she already knows how you are."

"No, I'm still her innocent baby. She doesn't suspect anything bad about me."

"And the fact she's found girls underwear that ranges from cotton to lace in your room makes her think you're her innocent baby how…?"

"Shut up Rayne!" Alec pouted as Rayne stuck out her tongue, grinning a bit. Soon she made it to her house.

"Well, I'll see ya soon in school. Later witch boy, mutt." She said smiling at their nicknames.

"Later Slayer." They said in unison. It was what they called each other in private.

Quickly she made it inside. She went to her answer machine and found she had a message. Quickly she pressed play as she began to change into some sweats and a shirt as a cold female voice began to speak.

"_Rayne, it's me. Deborah. Look, I'm going to be in Italy for a while because of business, so I'll just transfer whatever money you may need into your account. Remember not to spend it all, this is supposed to last you a week. It should be in there the day before school starts, so you can buy whatever supplies you need. Don't cause any trouble. Also, depending on how some things turn out, there may be a change in your arrangements._"

The recording ended there, no goodbye, no how have you been, not an ounce of friendliness. Just nothing. Nothing to identify this woman as her aunt. Her voice had been cold and business like. She sighed, she didn't care. She meant nothing to her, just another woman in the world.

Rayne sat on her couch, T.V. now on, thinking about earlier. They had gotten rid of a nest, this was of the good. But, what about the hummer? Who had been in there? She had seen guys, she was sure of it. The driver was a blonde. Who was it?

"It was most likely a student at Spencer, which means I just have to keep a lookout for the car. Find that, find the owner, and find out just exactly what happened." She told the empty room. She yawned as her stomach grumbled, "Damn metabolism. Why can't my brain absorb as much information as you get hungry?" she said grabbing a granola bar and eating it.

When she was done, she was overcome with sleep. Barely making it to her room, she fell onto her bed, not bothering to get under the covers, she fell asleep.

_A curious slayer is as dangerous as a grouchy slayer. Whose secret will be found out first?_

* * *

Hey! I hope it wasn't too bad! If it was, I'm sorry! But it's one in the morning and I'm achy. So far, what do you think? Of the story and the OC's. Any good? Does it have potential? I don't have details done, but major plotlines are. I might put in some people from the Buffyverse in here. But I'm not sure…What do you think? Well, please review! 


	3. Tampons and Bad Feelings

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated! But, I seem to have gotten lazy yet so very busy. I have so many projects for school due...And them my e-mail inbox went and deleted a lot of things...Well, I'll stop whining now. Enjoy.

* * *

Reviews!

ShadowWolfDagger: Yes! You got t right! :)

water goddess 19: Here ya go! Sorry for the long wait! / Wont happen again. I promise.

Soleil Mar: Hehe, yes, it was before chosen. However, I can't say who or how. Sorry. I'm trying to see if I can add that in later.

Thanks for reviewing! Please continue to tell me what you think!

* * *

"Alec you ass!" screamed Rayne as he tickled her, wrestling her towards the ground, "I'm gonna fall onto the ground and then I'm gonna kick your ass!" At this, he stopped pouting at the fact his fun had been ruined. Leon stood behind them, waiting for them to enter the store. He cleared his throat, making them realize they had to go in. They blinked, before grinning sheepishly, "Sorry Leon," came Rayne's reply, "I'll behave." She gave Alec a look that told him to behave as well. He stuck out his tongue before walking in. They followed.

Rayne grabbed a basket, heading into the aisle, "Alec, grab some tampons will you?" She heard him make a disgusted noise as she smirked, heading into the same isle, "What? I thought you'd be able to get them since you also get a monthly visitor." She blinked cutely at his glare. Sticking out her tongue, she went to the isle with all the medicine.

There was a handsome young man; one that she recognized went to Spencer's. He was at the counter getting medicine. She eyed him before grabbing a couple of things for her now depleted first aid kit. It seemed that she had been using the kit more and more often. She blamed it on the vamp attacks, as they had been getting more and more frequent.

And they would worsen for school was about to begin and students that had left would return, meaning more food. She sighed, grabbing some of the bigger gauzes. She turned quickly, having sensed someone behind her. She didn't expect them to be so close, and ended up bumping into the guy she had seen. The both of them dropped their things, startled.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry." They said in unison, both kneeling down and picking up their things. He stared at all the things she had, "Planning on getting hurt a lot?" He asked as he held one of the bigger gauze packets.

She chuckled, "You can never be too careful. Especially when you're a klutz like me." Though she had no one at home to practice it on, she had grown used to lying. It had become second nature.

He flashed a smile, which made her grin a little. He had a cute smile. That's when she realized who he was, he was one of the four fabled 'Sons if Ipswich.'

She held out his bag of medicine, "This would be yours." She handed it to him.

He chuckled, "You new?" He asked tilting his head a bit.

She stared before shaking her head. Of course he wouldn't know her. She always sat in the back of the classroom's and usually spent her breaks alone with either Alec or Leon, but mostly Leon in the library, since Alec did have a life. If you counted being a skirt chaser a life.

Not only that, but during school days she would find ways to hide her looks, like wearing these huge glasses and styling her hair in a way she wasn't recognized. And right now she had nothing that obscured her from the world. It also depended on what her mood was. Either way it didn't matter since she was always hauled up in the library, away from everyone to see her.

"I haven't seen you around that's why." He responded getting up.

She smiled, "I'm not surprised. I'm usually hauled up in the library. "

He seemed to ponder on this a moment before sticking out his hand, "Caleb. Caleb Danvers."

"Rayne Elric." She smiled, she had been right. As a student here, it was practically a necessity on knowing who the local legends were. According to the records she had found in the library, his family had helped found the original Ipswich colony, along with four others. One of them had died in the witch hunts however, and ever since the town tale was that they were 'witches' and what not.

At first she had laughed at the tale, thinking nothing like that could exist. Now, after finding out that most of the things that went bump in the night were mostly true and dangerous, she wasn't so sure. But she couldn't do anything, for she had never seen anything out of the ordinary when around them…Though that couldn't count for much.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." He said pleasantly.

"Same." She flashed him a smile before heading more down the counter. She was done leaving a prescription when suddenly her insides tightened as a small feeling of dread spread through out her body. She did a three-sixty, seeing Caleb with Alec and two girls she had seen from school. She knew Kate from Alec; he had told her about how he had flirted with her and gotten her boyfriend pissed. The blonde was new; she knew that much from her own information. She stared at them, trying to figure out what the feeling was. That's when she saw a guy scare Kate. He was laughing as they began to chat.

Her eyes narrowed a bit. He was the source of it. He had to be. Something about him set her senses off. He looked up, making eye contact with her. She was probably imagining it, but his smile seemed turn malicious. She blinked and he was just talking about watching a movie. She turned away, not wanting for them to catch her staring.

"Are you alright?"

She jumped a bit nearly screaming. She turned a small glare towards the young man with long dark hair and green eyes. "Leon! What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" Her insides tightened but then the feeling was gone.

"Sorry, you just had that one look…You know, the one."

She sighed, "Well ok, but don't sneak up on me again mmk?"

Amusement danced in his eyes, "I never would've thought I would be able to sneak up on a…" He whispered the last word, "Slayer…"

She threw him a look before heading over to the cash register and paying up. She turned and walked out, heading towards a small store. She walked in, heading straight to the backroom.

"Hey Rayne." She heard some of the workers say; she flashed them smiles before waving back.

"Hey Dan. The hours out yet?"

"Right here Rayne. Let me get you your schedule." She flashed him a thank you smile before taking her schedule and heading back out. Alec and Leon where already waiting for her in his car.

"What's next on the list?" Alec's voice came from the driver's seat as she got into the passengers.

"Oh I dunno…Find out who was in that car?"

"Oh I already know that."

Rayne blinked. "Que?"

Alec got a nervous look, "Well, it just suddenly hit me when I was talking with Caleb. Tyler has a hummer like that. There were four people, which means it was them." He laughed nervously at Rayne's and Leon's glares, "What?! I forgot alright!"

"You're right about one thing." Began Leon…

"It did just suddenly hit you." Finished Rayne, smacking him on the head.

"Ow! Hey that was uncalled for! At least I helped." He said rubbing his head.

Rayne sighed, "Alec, you know that new guy you were talking to?" at his pouty nod she continued, "Right. Well I want you to tag him." She felt both of them turn to stare at her. "I don't trust him; he gives me a bad feeling." She sensed them both nod, knowing Leon would also find a way to keep an eye on him as well.

Alec turned on the car, driving off, none knowing that from the shadows they were being watched...

* * *

So ya like? Tell me what you think please. And I added in the bit about work because I thought it would make it more...Realistic...If she had a job. Oh, and she's currently taking spanish class, just like many high school students do. If you don't get anything, feel free to PM me.

I should update my BtVS & DA crossover this weekend. I've already started on it. I just have to finish it and a few other things. Well, later people! X3


	4. PMS and Research

Rayne sighed as she brushed her teeth, wondering how the new school year was going to be. She was half hoping she could ditch but she was already awake and nearly ready, there was no point in ditching now. Once done she headed downstairs and had a quick breakfast, sticking two granola bars into her bag in case she got the munchies. There was a honk that made her jump a bit.

"Damn it!" she hissed out, she was still jumpy because of yesterday. She grabbed her bag before locking up and running to where both Leon and Alec were waiting, "Hey you guys sorry." She said getting into the back. Once inside Alec was off racing to school.

"Don't crash…" warned Leon.

"Pff. Please neither a single speeding ticket nor a single crash, I know you wish you could drive as well as I do. And that you had my looks of course." He said cockily as usual.

"Alec if he had your looks he would have your brain or in your case, your lack off one, and that might mean that the world would have to suffer with another moron walking the earth. Let us give thanks that's not the case…" she said clapping her hands together, "Thanks be to god."

"Ouch, Raynie that's harsh. Why can't you be nicer?"

"Well…Maybe I should…"

"Yea! Be nice to me instead of a bitch..."

"I suppose…I mean; my mommy used to say to be kind to stupid animals…"

"Oh come on! That's cold! Tell her that's cold!" He turned to Leon.

"…"

"Oh never mind! You guys suck!" he drove on, pout on fully.

"Well thanks for the ride Alec! See ya later!" she said as he soon as he stopped in front, quickly getting out.

"Yeah yea. Hurry on up Slayer." He said, waving as he went on to find a parking space.

"Guess that leaves us huh Leon?" she asked turning to her silent friend, only to find him missing. She blinked, looking around for him. It was quite odd that he should disappear like that, and it was besides the point that as a slayer, she should've heard him…She shrugged, oh well.

She sighed and turned to the building, walking up its stone steps. It was cold, which was to be expected. She shivered as a weird feeling settled in the pit of her stomach; she turned glancing upon the woods, her eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary, or perhaps a bit too ordinary. After she found nothing she walked into the building before promptly attaining her schedule.

Anatomy

Art

AP Government

AP American Lit

Library Aide

Phys. Ed.

It wasn't too bad. At least she had gym before the last bell, plenty of chances for her to go home early if she wasn't feeling well. Or just didn't want to stick by, regardless the load of classes really wasn't bad. She had wanted AP Lit but it came with government as well, which sucked. But on the bright side, she who hangs in the library can be at peace for a period, yays. It looked like it was going to be a good year. She hoped it was, after all, it was her senior year.

Snack as usual went by quickly, just her and Leon with their lovely old volumes. Oh yes, tra-la-la. Actually, that's how lunch should've past as well, except Leon was a no show. Damn witch. She worried a bit but figured he was probably getting tabs on the Sons. Alec though…Eh, she didn't even want to begin to think about Alec.

Meh, why is it always sons? Or guys in general? Why not daughters? Females. Though a slayer has to be female... '_I'm seriously beating up whoever the hell came up with the whole guys get better deals than girls system._'

"Assholes." she grumbled.

"Excuse me?"

She jumped up nearly a foot into the air, she had to stop doing that; the whole spacing out thing, and pay more attention to her surroundings. If it had been a vamp while she was patrolling…Eh, her nice neck might've been twisted into a nasty little position.

"Sorry. Talking to myself." Oh yes. Let whoever heard her think she was a freak.

"It's alright." The male voice, which held laughter, sounded familiar. She turned to spot one of the fabled Sons carrying a couple of books that looked like he needed help with. Aw poor baby, "It happens. Rayne right? Saw you at the store." He flashed his award winning smile that got all the girls melting, which she had to admit was fairly cute, "You weren't kidding when you said you were hauled up in the library."

She smiled, "Nope. I even have a little fort between sections 578.9 and 750." He chuckled at this before setting some of the books he was carrying down, "Homework already? Let me guess…American lit and Government?" At his nod she grumbled, "Damn teachers are already killing us and the first day isn't even over…"

"Yea, and I thought might as well grab the good ones but it seems someone beat me to them." He frowned at this, like he seriously doubted anyone would do that right away. Guess he didn't notice her in the only two classes they shared then huh?

She grinned a bit opening her bag, "Only a true book worm can get the goods first." He cocked a brow before looking in and chuckling shaking his head, "Not to worry. I'll let ya borrow them mmk?"

He nodded a bit before glancing up, his gaze lingering on something. She turned to look and caught the new girl looking for books. His eyes held interest in her and she knew there was probably some chemistry there. How quickly he forgot she was there. She just shrugged it off before standing up, "Hafta run, chatcha later." She didn't wait for a reply. For some weird reason that really irked her and she was annoyed by that. She almost felt like hitting something. Which was odd, since she usually was good with her emotions. Eh, PMS?

She sighed exiting the library getting a few looks. She wasn't in her geek attire. Last night she had figured, senior year, might as well as try to make it fun. Which she was seriously starting to doubt was a good idea since it had only made Alec hit on her more in class and Aaron ask if she was free. She shivered. After all the girls he had gone through it was a surprise he hadn't caught anything, yet.

The bell rang bringing her out of her musings as she made her way back to the library, unfortunately she was bombarded with books she had to sort and so she couldn't look up anything. Finally P.E. came aorund. She so wanted to ditch now and look up more information on the Sons but it wouldn't be such a smart move on her part and so she sucked it and went to class.

After that torture she was ready to kill something. Or someone. Her mood had gone from decent to murderous. She was very irritated and annoyed. Very odd but she wasn't in the mood to speculate, which was very odd indeed. Alec was approaching. If he didn't behave she was going to give it to him and it would not be pretty. At all.

"Hey Raynie. Guess what?"

"You went to the lost and found and acquired a brain?"

He shot her a glare, "Who put you in a bad mood?"

"No one did, what makes you think I'm in a bad mood?"

"Well the fact that I barely said anything and you're already being a real bitch, not the playful sarcastic bitch I know and love."

"Last time I checked you were the real bitch."

"You know what? Screw you. I don't need this." He shot her a glare before storming off towards the student parking lot.

She rolled her eyes and suddenly her anger just burned away. And she was fine. She blinked staring and couldn't help but feel bad. She didn't know why but she had suddenly turned a tad bit cranky. Ok a lot tad bit. It was odd. One minute mildly irritated the other ready to kill someone. She sighed shaking of this weird feeling before going after Alec. She really should apologize…

"Rayne."

She met Leon, "Hey you were missed at lunch. Where were you?"

"Spying on the Sons. Seems they've got some trouble going on."

"Trouble?"

"Yea. Seems someone sent something after them in the form of the dead guy that was found from the party last night." 

"I'll bet my soul that it was the guy from the store. He sets off my 'evil creepy bad guy' radar." She nodded, "He's the one behind it."

"Hn. Well I hear they're all heading to Nicky's tonight. We should go. I'll get Alec."

"Oh. I should apologize to him. I was being a royal bitch."

"He probably deserved it…" 

"No. I just kinda snapped at him for no reason. It was odd. I got very angry and annoyed towards the end of school and couldn't wait to vent, which I had no reason for in the first place…"

"Well just think of it this way, he was bound to do something stupid wasn't he?"

"I guess…"

"Well come on. I doubt he's so angry he'll leave us to walk but let's not chance him getting annoyed ok?" At her nod they both walked until they found the blue mini. Rayne got into the back and Leon took the front.

"Hey Alec…About earlier, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such a bitch…"

He stared up not looking at her for a long time before glancing back at her, "It's alright Rayne, just don't do it again." At her relieved nod he continued, "Look, I found out some information on the Sons," he tossed her an aged book and she bit back a retort about him actually entering a library let alone looking for it. After all, they'd just patched up, "It seems the power hurts them the more they use it."

She stared at in awe, she'd looked up every single book in the library and then some for information on the Sons and she'd never seen this, "Where did you get this?"

He kept driving as Leon sat quietly, "I pulled some of my dad's old contacts that owed me some favors. They got me the book on the Son's real history."

She stared, "When did you…?"

"Night of the rave. I had a feeling who we were dealing with."

"Oh wow Alec. Thanks! This'll help a bunch!" she reached up hugging him, "You're the best!" she smiled letting him go so he could drive and not crash. That would suck big time.

He smirked, "You state what's already fact." And he's back to being cocky. Good, meant he had really forgiven her.

She shrugged opening the old text, "Wow, this thing is freaking old!"

"Duh, colonial times remember?"

She shot him a look before burying herself into the old tome. After a while Alec pulled into his mini mansion forcing her to save her spot and hurry on after them. She followed them into his room lying on the bed, reading once more.

"You know according to the archives my old man has slayers hated to do research."

"Hn…"

"Yea of course. Ignore me." He pouted again. A knock on the door startled him, "Come in." A maid walked in pushing a small cart full of goodies, filling the room with a sweet aroma.

Rayne looked up, "Thank you." She grabbed a donut before going back to reading.

"Bookworm much?" which earned Alec a pillow and the finger from Rayne, and without even looking up.

"Anything?" this time Leon asked after a while. She was quiet for a bit before finally shutting the book.

"It seems there may be a small chance the fifth line still lives…"

"Say what?" came Alec's reply through a mouth full of cake as he looked up from his book. Oh the boy can read…Shocking.

"Well, long story short, according to this somewhere along the line there was a bastard child involved…" 

"Trust Rayne to give us the cliff notes version…" at this point there was a smack involved, "Ow! I never said it was a bad thing!"

"And anyways," she shot him a glare, "It seems like the possibility of it being the creepy new guy is pretty big…"

"I don't think so."

Two stunned faces turned to look at Leon as he glanced at the book, "The chances of the line having survived are slim to none. This has to be something else. The only reason we even suspect the Son's is because of the local legends…"

"But…it fits. Makes perfect sense." Came Alec's reply.

"Yea and he sets my slayer mojo on high alert. It has to be him."

"How do we know it's not the Son's themselves? Blame it on the new guy…"

"Do you really think that?" she stared him down and at his nod she sighed, "Well we won't rule out that possibility but we won't ignore any others alright?"

He nodded crossing his arms, "I'll keep a look out on the Son's then."

"Wouldn't it make more sense if I did that? I'm not saying we're the best of friends but we do hang out and seem to click more than you, regardless of the swim team or not."

"Oh wow. He speaks sense."

He shot her a look, "But it does make sense right? If anything I can keep an eye on the new kid as well."

"And I'll look up information on the Son's and be all stalker-y."

Leon stared before shrugging, "Rayne you'll do the grunt work and all the stalking. Alec and I will befriend the Son's and Chase."

"Ok, sounds good to me."

"Yup."

They all agreed to do their part before the other two were on their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So am I in the clear?" he asked the shadows.

"Yes. They will all be misguided. No one will ever suspect what is planned."

"Excellent. Heh, soon I won't have to worry about the power draining me of anything." He smirked, "It'll all be done in one magnificent swoop. Kill two birds with one stone. What a powerful and conniving little stone."

"Heh, what pathetic and stupid birds."


End file.
